Talk:Monsters University
Returning actors the wikipedia article does not confirm Billy Crystal and John Goodman will be returning. It mentions they will return but no official reference says it. It seems hard to believe that Pixar would create a MI sequel without them, so I'm content to leave those 2 in the voice cast for now. --Jeff (talk) 22:29, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :True, and I did not hear Frank Oz's voice at all. -- GrouchMan (My trash can) 23:49, June 23, 2013 (UTC) ::I haven't seen the film yet, but if Fungus did not appear, and Oz wasn't credited, then I think you should go ahead and remove them. In fact, I'm expecting that all the "TBA" guys at the bottom of the Voice Cast section aren't mentioned at all in the credits ? If so, I think they should all be removed unless new sources come. --Gray Catbird (talk) 00:34, June 24, 2013 (UTC) International version? I have seen two versions of this film, and was wondering if one version was meant to be an 'international' version. The differences are in the scene with Randy Boggs and his cupcakes. I saw the 2D version at my local cinema (in Bathurst, Australia)), and the cakes had letters on them, spelling the word 'lame' when they landed on his head. I saw the 3D version a week later at the same cinema, and noticed the cakes had different icing - each cake had a picture on it (the same picture on each cake - I forget what the picture was now), and these cakes were the ones that landed on Randy's head. Has anyone else noticed this difference? Was the picture-iced version meant to be for international (i.e. non-English Speaking or non-American) markets? Mark P. (talk) 01:15, July 18, 2013 (UTC) : I noticed the same thing when watching the French Canadian dub and then the original version: there were smileys on the cupcakes in the french dub, and "lame" in the original one. So yes, a case of adapting scenes for international markets that don't speak English. I have no idea though why the international version would be used in Australia since it's an English-speaking country. Another difference in the same kind is that in the original Mike gets a "A+" and Sulley gets a "C-", while in the international, Mike gets a ": )" (a drawing of a smiling face), and Sulley a ": (". Gray Catbird (talk) 01:45, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ::: I had seen the 2D version of the film yesterday at a VUE cinema in Doncaster, England; which it is the international one with smileys on the cupcakes, even though my country, the United Kingdom, speaks English. I've also noticed some other differences, like the banners showing the names of the events of the Scare Games in the original version, most notably "Don't Scare the Teen" as I saw an exclusive clip for it on the Angry Birds Toons menu on Angry Birds apps. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 10:22, July 21, 2013 (UTC)